


联姻

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	联姻

联姻

“两位新人再靠近一点儿，”结婚照拍成这个鬼样子，还结个什么婚？全程臭脸给谁看呢？不是我诅咒你们，就你们这号儿的，这婚结了也是个离！摄影师强行按下满肚子的腹诽继续咧着嘴引导，“樊先生，最后一组了，我们再笑得自然点儿好不好？”许是最后一组这个字说动了樊伟，摄影师终于捕捉到他脸上一闪而过姑且可以称之为笑容的弧度。随着快门按下，这场世人称羡的樊牧两大世家联姻的世纪婚礼终于尘埃落定。  
“你不是昨天才结了婚么？今儿怎么有空儿来我这儿？”杨修贤倚在门框上，眯着眼睛打了个呵欠。樊伟立时把持不住地环上他的腰肢，张嘴吻上他诱人的双唇，拥着他三两步进到客厅直奔沙发，值得庆幸的是还没忘用脚勾上了大门。  
“你笑什么？”樊伟抽回发麻的舌头，粗重的呼吸喷洒在杨修贤涨红的脸颊上。“呵呵呵～我猜猜，是什么让我们昨晚才小登科的樊大总裁今儿这么急吼吼的爬上我的身？”杨修贤环上樊伟的脖子，眼里全是揶揄，“莫不是昨晚你的兄弟不给力了？”说着杨修贤的右手顺着樊伟的后背滑落到他的腿间，顺手探进裤裆里撸了一把。刚要收手，却被樊伟一把握住重新塞进内裤，“嗯～～～”樊伟舒服地眯上眼睛，低头啄吻着他的下巴，“对着那根只会掉眼泪的木头，老子就是灌了二斤春药也硬不起来……哦哦——爽！……呼……他要是有你十分之一的好儿，我也不会新婚之夜都不标记他……”“啧啧啧……听听你说的是人话么……嘶——疼！你是狗么？咬我干嘛？”杨修贤的乳头被咬得发疼，反手抽了一把樊伟饱胀的龟头，激得他的阴茎在他手心儿里跳了跳，“我说错了吗？你这驴玩意儿祸祸过多少个好人家，居然在新婚之夜临阵脱逃，我当是你突然懂得怜香惜玉了呢，结果你却告诉我你是嫌弃人家只会哭……啧啧啧……你说说你还是不是人？”“我就是王八蛋！”樊伟早没了耐性，一把扯下杨修贤的裤子，“骚货，连条内裤都穿得这么骚……”樊伟用手指勾起杨修贤的丁字裤带，弹打在他的股缝上，“你说的对，我的确不是人，对着他那张哭丧脸，我脑子都是自己的无能，居然得靠联姻才能稳住自己的位置……更何况他整个人都傻不愣登的——”樊伟直起身子跪坐在杨修贤身下，提起他的右腿架在肩头，侧过脸咬了一口他的小腿肚子，“哪儿有你这甜腻腻的小妖精吃起来爽？！”“人渣——啊！～～～轻点儿——”杨修贤后面呻吟算数在樊伟的手指闯进他后穴时变了调子……  
“喂？樊伟啊……”牧歌局促地抠着怀里的抱枕，电话那头儿不耐烦地问出自己给他打电话的原因，“就……就……也没什么……就是想问问你今晚能不能回来吃饭？”等待回复的几秒钟，牧歌是忐忑的，因为短短几个月的婚姻生活中，樊伟回家的时候屈指可数，而且几乎从不在家过夜。牧歌知道樊伟心里不痛快，但他天真的以为只要两人有了宝宝他们的关系就慢慢改善，然后步入正轨，退一万步讲就算他们的关系永远也无法改善，他至少还有一个孩子作为精神寄托。宝宝……牧歌隔着抱枕抚了抚肚子，如果今天他们结合，应该很容易就会有宝宝了吧……  
“菜，还和你口味吧……”牧歌瞧着樊伟的脸色还算可以，就大着胆子给他的酒杯添了点儿红酒。“嗯，还行。”樊伟拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，越过牧歌为他添的红酒直接拿起旁边的白开水喝了几口，“我吃好了，你自己慢慢吃吧。”“你今天能不能别出去了？”眼看着樊伟起身要走，牧歌也赶紧站了起来。樊伟置若罔闻地换好了鞋，“你有事？”牧歌慌忙抱住墙上挂着的樊伟进门时脱下的外套，“今、今天是我……的日子……你能不能留下来……我知道你不喜欢我……可你能不能给我一个孩子……”“你疯了么？不可能！”这些大家闺秀的满脑子都是些什么腐朽思想？没有感情基础还想要孩子？！樊伟一把扯过牧歌怀里的外套，头也不回的离开了家。  
情潮爆发的牧歌痛苦地把自己关在浴室里，任冰冷的凉水浸泡着自己燥热的身躯，他从没像现在这样痛恨自己妻子的身份。凭什么都是被家族逼迫身为丈夫的樊伟就可以在外面左拥右抱，而自己身为妻子的自己就只能在这里泡冷水。他恨自己，恨樊伟，更恨这场荒唐的联姻。


End file.
